Spider mine
The 52-QDMM spider mine is a type of terran self-propelled, area-denial ordnance.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Overview ]] Technical Details A spider mine burrows into the ground when deployed. When a target enters the range of its motion sensors, it digs itself out and moves above ground to the target and detonates.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Groups of mines can share sensor data making it difficult to traverse a spider mine field undetected.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Terran infantry traditionally mistrust the mine's IFF.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. History Spider mines were developed on Earth, and are one of the few technologies to survive the Long Sleep. Mines were deployed during the Guild Wars.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. One of the most proficient users was Victor Kachinsky, who became a Kel-Morian war hero as a result.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Milo Kachinsky. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Equipping vultures with spider mines became more popular in the late 2490's, especially on border worlds. The 52-QDMM spider mine was in service by the Second Great War. These mines have occasionally been seen engaging in scuffles with one another. Culture In 2499, Jaunt Pictures published the holomovie, Spider Mines IV: Death from Below, about sentient mines that turned against their creators. It was the last in the series. Game Unit StarCraft |image=SpiderMine SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2=SpiderMine SC1 Game1.jpg |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=Explosive mine |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=20 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size=Small |type=Mechanical/robotic |armortype= |trans= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced=Vulture |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=125 |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=0 |range= |sight= |detect= |speed= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} StarCraft II |image=SpiderMine SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= |campname=Wings of Liberty |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Mechanical *Structure |armortype=Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin=15 (Replenishable Magazine upgrade) |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=25 |hpregen= |armor= |gun1name= |gun1strength=70 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.83 (used only once) |gun1range=Melee |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Spider mines are an ability for the vulture in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign for Raynor's Raiders. Raynor in Co-op Missions can also use them. Wings of Liberty Nova Covert Ops In Nova Covert Ops, spider mines may be deployed by siege tanks, ravens and reapers. Development Spider mines were removed as of April 2009.There have been some changes to the Ghost since the last time everyone has seen it. The Ghost currently does 10 base damage and an additional 10 damage to light armored units as its normal attack with 6 range. The Ghost's snipe ability now does 60 damage, ignoring armor for 75 energy. It also has an EMP ability, in addition to it's cloak ability, which does 100 damage to shields and drains all energy of spell casters in that area of effect. The Ghost also no longer sees spellcasters in the fog of war. Many of these changes help make the Ghost a better support unit, used for strategic abilities and harassment of specialty units on the field. On top of all that, firing a nuke every now and then is pretty nice too since it does do 200 damage and an additional 300 damage towards all buildings. With the targeting drone currently removed from the Nighthawk, we'll have to wait to see if another unit takes it up as an ability. Karune. 2009-03-08. Karune: Questions about the ghost. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-08. They were not implemented in multiplayer due to its buffing of siege tank lines.2012-06-15, David Kim Interview - MLG Anaheim 2012. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2012-07-19 Heart of the Swarm For Heart of the Swarm, Blizzard considered giving the thor an aerial spider mine ability, in order to allow it to better defend mineral clusters.Dustin Browder. 2012-04-11. Developer Update: Heart of the Swarm Multiplayer - Starcraft II. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-04-11. This concept did not make it into the game.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 Heroes of the Storm Spider mines appear in Heroes of the Storm as an ability used by Sergeant Hammer.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Trivia *Spider mines appear as enemies in the Blizzard legacy game Blackthorne. *Spider mines make a high-pitched squeaking when triggered. This, coupled with their burrowed nature, is reminiscent of the titular killer robots from ''Screamers''. *Spider mines have a unusual immunity to nuclear explosions. *Although they are structures, they are not affected by the building armor upgrade. References Category:StarCraft terran abilities Category:Terran Weapons Category:Terran robot and AI classes Category:Heroes of the Storm